


How did we end up like this?

by batmanforeverlol



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC, Please Don't Kill Me, Scriddler, characters are OOC, sorry for the ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanforeverlol/pseuds/batmanforeverlol
Summary: Ten p.m, a rainy night, a painfully drunk Edward, and an unexpected knock on the door.





	How did we end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, I hope it doesn't suck and i'm honestly sorry if it does.  
> Please comment if you have any tips on how to write these two because i have no clue and i'm just winging it at the moment.  
> Anyway thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy.

It was April first about ten p.m. nothing special, nothing new. It was raining and the streets were quiet for a change. Edward was in his apartment, one of the several dozen he owned throughout the city but this one was particularly nice. One might think it was because it was in the ‘nice’ part of the city away from all the muggers and petty thieves who thought that killing a man for his wallet would be enough to make them stand out of the crowd but such events happen everyday, it doesn't make you special, try robbing a bank at least with that you get the GCPD’s attention. But no, he liked this one because of the view it offered. It was one of the tallest buildings in the city and the top floor allowed him to view the lights of the city when the sun made itself scarce. It was comforting to see the soft glow of the city clash against the darkness of the night.   
His guests had left, not that he had invited them, but how could he refuse the company of some familiar faces today. It was his birthday, not that he cared to make it a special occasion but to a certain blonde with baby blue eyes who knew everybody’s birthday, it was something worth celebrating. She then brought herself and the other two ladies of Gotham to his doorstep to, as she put it, ‘help him celebrate’. A few drinks later, some smiles and gifts and they were off, disappeared into the night. He enjoyed their company and after working together and seeing each other in Arkham he had become friends with Harley and Selina. Ivy was more complicated, they tolerated each other and he could see that she would rather be anywhere else than at his home. Edward Nygma was now left alone in his apartment with a nice bottle of whiskey, a gift from Selina, to keep him company.  
About two hours passed and as if it were magic, half the bottle disappeared and the other half looked at him in defiance for not having the capability of finishing the job, nevertheless he was drunk. Very drunk. He had already passed the singing, loud, and weird levels of drunk, we were now at the level of drunk that made you unpredictable and for a person like Edward that was not a good place to be in. This level of drunk brought with it not only the unpredictable but also it made sure to knock you out and have you questioning your life’s decision the following morning.  
So we have our setting. Ten p.m, a rainy night, a painfully drunk Edward, and an unexpected knock on the door. 

“Edward. It’s Jonathan and before you ask, yes Harley did make me come here.”  
Two more knocks echoed through the silence until it was broken by a loud,  
“I’M ComING!”

The man behind the opposite side of the door was Jonathan Crane. A tall, skinny man that had lost the capacity to feel any human emotion because of excessive testing of his toxin on himself. Ask him about it and he’ll probably tell you that emotions were just useless to begin with and that getting rid of them had been and added bonus to the fact that he had gotten ahead in his research. Of course he would have phrased it in a more scientific kind of way and with a more dead look in his eyes.  
Edward at this moment was struggling to get up from the sofa as his legs had decided to give up on him. After a few tries at regaining his balance and several unwanted meetings with the floor, he had managed to make his way to the door with the help of the wall. He was still holding his glass and how it hadn’t broken was a complete and utter mystery. Grasping the handle and opening it was another challenge but he managed. 

“You’re drunk.”

It was painfully obvious if I’m being completely honest with you. He was leaning, more than he need to of course, on the wall, his face was red, he was still holding his empty glass, and he had this stupid little grin on his face.  
“Well hello to you too Jon!”  
“I won’t be taking much of your time…”  
While Jon was talking about Harley making him come all this way over here to wish him a happy birthday and all that, Edward was slowly making his way into Jon’s personal space. Jon being unexperienced with human interaction because, putting bluntly, he spends too much time locked in his basement either reading books are working on his fear toxin. 

“So happy birthday Edward. I’ll be on my way now.”  
“What about my gift?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Yeah, you know my birthday gift.”  
“It must have slipped my mind. I’ll…”

Before poor Jon could finish his sentence, he was cut off by an unexpected pair of lips making contact with his own. Never being been placed in this situation before he didn't know whether he should push him away or just stand there like the idiot he was. Lets also mention that there were a hundred and one thoughts running through his head like a stampede leaving him in a state of utter confusion. His pain was short lived as the pair of soft lips had disappeared as fast as they had made their presence known and he was left with a grinning Edward.

“Bye Jon!”

And then the door was closed. Jon was confused, shocked, but mostly confused in this moment. He stayed there planted like a tree and staring like an idiot at the door trying to make sense of the situation. He finally moved by making his way out of the apartment and onto the streets and the rain had decide that this was the perfect time to rain harder. So Jon walked confused and wet back to his car and back to his basement. He didn't have time to deal with this, he had work to do.


End file.
